Because I'm a Superhero
by ko-writes
Summary: When Kyouya was young, he dreamed of being a superhero. Now-a-days, he's realised that things are just difficult, but that's alright; he'll cope as he always does. But what happens when there's an accident? (cover image is Kyoya, age 5, as seen in the manga - ISN'T HE SO CUTE? :3) Deals with CIPA disorder.
1. It's hard being a superhero

It's the same every morning.

Wake up, no matter how reluctantly; death glares don't stop time, much to his disappointment.

Sit up. Check arms, torso and legs for bruises, cuts or swellings. It's annoying and time consuming, and he wonders why he has to do it when. He. Cannot. Feel.

* * *

 _"Mum, why do we have to do this," Five year old him pouts, "I don't feel anything."_

 _"That's why we have to, sweetheart," She hummed, "Even though you don't feel pain, you can still be damaged."_

 _"Is that why I have to eat too? Even though I don't feel hungry?" He inquires._

 _"Yes, because you still need to eat," She smiles, "I remember when you were a baby. You refused to eat, so you lost a fair amount of weight; we were really frightened."_

 _He hummed. "Do superheroes have to put up with this? It's tedious."_

 _"This superhero does," She chuckles, would probably tickle him if it would do anything._

 _He giggles, "I love you, mummy!"_

 _"I love you too, Kyouya."_

* * *

He still misses her. She tried the hardest to accommodate and understand what it was like _dealing_ with his condition for himself. His siblings only really understand what it's like to deal with _someone_ with the condition, and his father only understands the actual condition.

He finished his examinations and pried himself out of bed, shrugged on his dressing gown and headed down to breakfast.

It was a tedious task when he could be using that half hour for sleeping or extra studying, especially when he gained no satisfaction from eating – his taste buds damaged from when he chewed his tongue as a baby, and the total lack of hunger he had. Why should one do something with so little merit?

"Kyouya, you're eating; don't even think about skipping breakfast," A voice interrupted his thoughts.

Fuyumi was sitting at the kitchen table, giving him a perfect Ootori glare. She'd obviously noticed the look on his face as he entered the dining room. He let out a sigh.

"I knew it," She smirked, "As stubborn as ever when it comes to food."

"It's a tedious chore when one can't taste it or feel sated hunger," He shrugged, taking the seat next to her, "I could be using the time to do worth-while things."

"How about not dying of malnutrition?" His sister countered, picking up a bread roll from what was already laid on the table.

"I suppose," He murmured. He'd always been stubborn at breakfast, in too bad of a mood to humour the things that even his own body ignored.

He took a bread roll and bit into it without bothering with butter; what was the point if he couldn't taste it after all.

He sighed as he saw the sun shining through the window, while frost lay on the ground and windows. A day where he'd have to see what everyone else was wearing in hopes he didn't freeze or overheat; the joys of his condition.

He just wanted to get this day overwith.

 **A/N: Hi guys!**

 **Yeah, no clue where the idea came from; but it actually fits in all but one episode! Well, from what I've seen anyway, I still haven't watched the last two (but I should have by the end of this week).**

 **Anyway, explanations. CIPA (Congenital Insensitivity to Pain with Anhidrosis) is a genetic condition that affects the ability to feel pain and temperature; hunger can't be felt and in most cases the patient doesn't sweat, making overheating very likely. Babies with the condition will tend to chew their tongue while teething and, since they can't feel the pain, can sometimes chew off part of their tongue.**


	2. Boo-boo brat

It was a stupid joke. It was a stupid, ill thought out joke; all because they were _bored_.

Kaoru sighed, gazing into the Styrofoam cup of, supposedly, cold water. If it wasn't for him and his brother, Kyouya would be ok…

"Don't look so guilty, it _was_ an accident," Tamaki sighs, scrubbing a hand over his tired eyes, "Now you know a little more about him, even if that wasn't your intent. He's only damaged; he's just being stubborn."

Kaoru looks up from his water – more lukewarm than cool, he won't drink it – and assesses Tamaki's expression. It's not calm, unsurprisingly, but he doesn't think the host club king will attempt to murder him and Hikaru any time soon; he does suspect that Tamaki is lying to spare him the guilt, however.

Because he knows what he'd do if he were in Tamaki's place and Hikaru in Kyouya's…

* * *

"We really are that bored? That uninspired?" He complained, "A simple jump-scare? No theatrics, no wit… a jump-scare?"

"I'm bored," Hikaru groused, "And I'm honestly feeling too lazy to do anything more to Tonno, we'll just get a quick yelp, maybe a scream, and we can laugh about it for a moment before the boredom starts again."

"Maybe the adrenaline will give us enough energy for some more complicated pranks soon…" He shrugged at his twin, "That'll last for a little longer."

They honestly didn't know the reason for feeling so forlorn and easily bored recently, so slow and sluggish; their lives were fading into monotony as the routine they had followed for years caught up with them. Yes, host club was interesting for the most part and they did have fun; but what was the point, in the end? Their enjoyment always seemed so fleeting…

Oh well, that didn't matter. They had stability and plenty of friends, a _lot_ of admires, and they always had their highs; it'd be alright.

* * *

Kyouya rushed across the polished floors, careful not to slip. He was so, so _late_ and Tamaki said he wouldn't be there for half an hour; the twins were alone, the cake cupboard was unlocked. In all honesty, he was on edge and stressed.

He took the marble stairs two at a time, trying to arrive at the music room before all was destroyed.

His expensive shoes clacked on the steps, his pace quickening with adrenaline, and as his foot hit the final step –

"AHHHH!"

The roar caught him off-guard, and he jumped. His foot slipped, and he could feel the momentary pressure each step caused as he fell. He gasped as the wind was knocked out of him, but that was all. It was like one of those old television programs with no sound, when the jealous wife pushes her husband's lover down the stairs; silent tumbling, almost in slow motion.

Then, he was sprawled at the bottom of the flight of stairs.

"Kyouya! Hikaru, get help!" Kaoru's voice seeped into his consciousness, and he felt the urge to laugh. All that panicking, and he felt nothing; it wasn't unusual, but it seemed like something should be different.

He lifted his head and pushed himself up on his elbows. "I'm fine," He calls back, "Just a tumble."

His voice sounded a little strange and the hallway seemed to be spinning, so maybe a mild concussion. Oh well, no matter; if his own body ignored it, what merit would there be in waiting for hours at the hospital, only to be told what he already knew?

Kaoru was at his side – when did that happen? – and Hikaru seemed to have gone for help – again, _when_?

"Kyouya, are you sure you aren't hurt?" Kaoru frets, as if he was beginning his 'brotherly love act'. Kyouya fights the grimace that threatens to break out on his face; while Kaoru is attractive, he just isn't his type – doing something similar as to what he does with Hikaru wouldn't help his case either.

"No, I'm not hurt," He assured, because he wasn't. He got damaged, not hurt.

"Kyouya!" A voice barked. Oh dear… "What happened?"

"He fell down the stairs, boss," Kaoru informed, remorse glinting in his eye.

"Kyouya, lie back down now!" Tamaki, his best friend, who sounded so pissed off at him at that moment he could only obey, "You know you aren't meant to move!"

"Tamaki, I'm –"

"Don't talk either," Tamaki snaps, and he closes his mouth. Tamaki knows about his condition, and knows what to do.

The search begins. His fingers are stained crimson when he pulls them away from his head, so a laceration may be likely, which also means he may actually have a concussion. His neck, shoulders and ribs are checked, and Tamaki frowns.

"Do you think you hit your chest on the way down?" He inquires, his tone softer than the barked commands.

"I think I winded myself falling," He informs.

"Can you breathe alright?" The blond continues.

"Yes," He states.

The two friends are aware of Kaoru's confused gaze, as well as the rest of the club storming towards them.

Tamaki moves on to his hipbones, a quick check for obvious damage, and then onto his arms; ignoring their other friend's exclamations and questions. Then, however, he lifts up Kyouya's right trouser leg.

The sight is rather horrific, in a way. Splintered bone protrudes from a gory, blood-soaked wound and the vital fluid drains down his leg, staining once pristine white socks.

The silence is deafening.

"K-Kyo-chan?" Honey stutters, eyes wide, "Doesn't it… h-hurt?"

Kyouya hums, brow furrowing. He sits up on his elbows, ignoring Tamaki's loud protests, and gives an audible "huh" at the wound.

"That's all you can say?!" Hikaru almost shrieks, confused as anyone as to why Kyouya isn't showing any signs of pain.

"Well Kyouya," Tamaki sighs, "You have to go to hospital."

It's almost as if there is a switch in Kyouya's mind. Usually, he is the calm and collected 'cool type', but when eating and going to hospital is concerned, he switches into a pouting brat.

"No, I'm not going," He refuses, "I'm not hurt –"

"You're not hurt, you're damaged; I know, I know. Kyouya, there is a bone shard sticking out of your leg; you can't walk on that," Tamaki lectures.

The rest of the host club look visibly disturbed. Kyouya being perfectly straight-faced when he should be in pain, refusing to go to hospital with an obviously serious injury, and the Freaky Friday-like situation that has occurred between the Host Club King and the Shadow King had obviously taken their toll. Kyouya knew he'd have to do some explaining when this was over.

"Watch me, Suoh," He huffs, "It's not like it'll hurt, after all."

He's about the push himself to his feet when Tamaki holds him down. "Lie down, stay down. I don't know if you've damaged your spine," Tamaki huffs, "I hate it when you get in this mood Kyouya, you're such a brat."

Meanwhile, Haruhi pushes the shock to the back of her mind and calls the ambulance for their ridiculous friends.

* * *

"I assume you have questions," Is how Tamaki greets them when they reach the hospital, "Kyouya's in surgery. I won't answer anything too complicated, he's terrible when he's like this and I'm exhausted from trying to convince him to co-operate."

They sit, Kaoru grabs a cup of water, and they talk. Tamaki informs them about the basics of Kyouya's condition, and how bratty he gets when he gets injured or is made to eat. He answers simple questions, and then falls asleep rather ungraciously, sprawled on the plastic seat.

They all think it's like something from a sci-fi or superhero film, but don't question it.

Two hours later, Tamaki awakes to Kaoru giving his cup of untouched water a look of regret, and sorts the boy out. He now knows why Kyouya fell, and he's not happy; but it was an accident. He falls asleep shortly after, ready for dealing with an unruly Kyouya when the other boy awakes after surgery.

* * *

 **A/N: Yes, they knocked Kyouya out for the surgery. Do you blame them?**


	3. Kyouya's spacey?

Fuyumi and Yoshio arrived a little while after Tamaki fell asleep for the second time.

The host club's interaction with Mr Ootori was stiff and awkward, but Fuyumi made sure to distract them enough with idle chatting.

Yuuichi and Akito arrived about half an hour after their father and sister and, sensing the mood, joined with Fuyumi in both terrifying and amusing their brother's friends with the story of the time Kyouya fell out of a tree.

"And so, three weeks later, we found out that Kyouya had broken his foot in three places. He'd been walking on it all that time!" Akito exclaimed.

"He's always been stubborn to the point of carelessness, but that's just Kyouya; he wouldn't be himself otherwise," Yuuichi smirked, "It would be nice to not have to convince him to eat his meals every day, as one would do for a toddler."

Haruhi had to admit, she hadn't thought that Kyouya's siblings would be this… fun. She'd incorrectly assumed that they would be like Kyouya himself; cool and calm, with an air of power and intimidation. She could honestly say that she had been wrong to assume such a thing.

"How did Kyouya fall?" Yoshio cut in suddenly, "He might be careless with himself, and even spacey at times, but he's not a clumsy boy."

Hikaru cleared his throat, and Kaoru shifted in his seat. "We..." Kaoru began, unable to finish.

"We were going to scare Tamaki," Hikaru supplied in lieu of his twin, pointing to the still-sleeping blond, "We were only going to perform a jump-scare, but we were hiding behind a pillar too close to the stairs. Both Tamaki and Kyouya were late to the club, so we weren't entirely sure who we were jumping out at; but we heard them running, so we assumed it was Tamaki... but it was Kyouya. He jumped, and slipped, and he fell down the stairs. It was... weird. Well, now we know why, but it was weird at the time. He was almost silent as he fell; only the sound of the wind being knocked out of him and his body hitting the marble."

It was silent in the room; they could have heard a pin drop, as they say. It was tense, and uncomfortable, and the twins felt a cold sweat break out of both their foreheads.

"It was your fault?" Yuuichi inquired, though it was more of a statement. The words and syllables were slow and eerily calm, giving Hikaru and Kaoru a heavy sense of dread.

"I-I… Yes, it w-was," Kaoru stuttered, both barely resisting the urge to latch on to each other in fear.

The Ootoris turned on them; Yoshio, Yuuichi and Akito's glasses glinted dangerously in the light, and Fuyumi's eyes narrowed to the width of dagger blades.

The twins screamed, clutching each other and crying for mercy; only to be berated by a passing nurse.

Tamaki stirred, roused by the ruckus. "What's wrong, Hikaru, Kaoru?" He muttered, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand.

Akito and Yuuichi were snickering at the twin's reaction, Yoshio rolling his eyes in a way that was rather reminiscent of Kyouya, and Hikaru and Kaoru looked rather unimpressed.

"Sorry we woke you up, Tamaki," Fuyuimi apologised, "We just found out what caused this little incident and decided to give them a scare."

She pointed to the twins, who scowled at her a little before coming to the conclusion that they probably did deserve it.

"It's alright; I just hope Kyouya swill be easier to handle this time," Tamaki sighed, but a smirk pulled at his lips.

The group lapsed into silence for a moment, until the twins stood and pulled hats out of their satchels.

"Let's play the 'Which One is Hikaru Game!" They cheered in unison, before adding, "All except Haruhi."

"Why can't he play?" Akito inquired.

"Haruhi is a pro at this," Hikaru explained.

"Yeah, we want to give others a chance," Kaoru added.

The hosts realised that Kyouya, Yoshio, Yuuichi, Akito and Fuyumi all had the same look on their face when concentrating; which was a little unnerving.

"The left one is Hikaru and the right one is Kaoru!" Tamaki announced with a flare, all traces of tiredness forgotten.

"Wrong," The twins chorused.

"No, I know I'm right!" Tamaki enthused.

"Give us your reasoning and we'll tell you," They deadpanned.

"… Intuition?" Tamaki ventured.

"So a blind guess," Kaoru frowned.

"Moving on," Hikaru waved away.

"No, he's right," Yoshio spoke up, his children nodding in agreement.

"Reasoning?" Kaoru requested.

"I'm not sure how to explain it, but you are both rather distinctive," Yuuichi began, "Kyouya always talks about your little group, so it's quite simple to tell you apart from the way you carry yourselves and the way in which you speak."

"Kyouya can tell us apart? Since when?" Hikaru questioned.

"I think it was about a week or two after you formed the host club; I can't really remember," Fuyumi pondered, "He always talks about you separately."

"… Damn demon, he could have told us!" The twins huffed in unison.

"So it looks like Haru-chan wasn't actually the first to tell you two apart," Honey ponders.

"Well, it's just like him to not tell you," Akito shrugged, "Half of the time, it's because he wonders what will happen if only he knows the information; the other half is when he spaces out and forgets to say anything."

Haruhi frowned, "Spaces out? That doesn't seem like Kyouya-senpai…"

"Where have you been?" Kaoru smirked, "He forgot to say anything about the strange doctor, he forgot to tell his secret police about the fact other people were at the resort; honestly, he was even worse before you came."

"Kyouya-senpai… is spacey," Haruhi stated – it sounded more like a question that a statement, however.

"God yes," Tamaki chuckles, "He has his moments. He's annoyed _me_ in the past."

"Tono, we aren't telling horror stories!" The twins faux-panicked.

As the twins and Tamaki got into a small argument, Haruhi and Kyouya's siblings and father noticed a nurse approaching them.

"Mr Ootori, your son's out of surgery now and has started waking up…"

 **A/N:** **Partial AU where Kyouya has a nice family all around.**

 **(Author feels bad for her other Kyouya-centric fics, so is making it up to him)**

 **Also, I think Kyouya's actually rather spacey at times. When he first forgot about the doctor, the twins' faces just screamed "Not this shit AGAIN, senpai..."**


End file.
